


When Hiro met Aiko

by ForestFox



Series: Dynasty Heroes [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Feudalism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has had his brother to himself for a long while now. But as with all things in the Hamada Clan, duty above life. It's time that the eldest son of the Hamada clan finds a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hiro met Aiko

All day Hiro had felt it, seen the signs of something momentous to the family happening. His mother was in a near constant state of blissful blushing, talking to the palace decorators. He had pondered what sort of celebration she had wanted to throw that could involve her being in such a state of euphoria. It wasn’t anyone’s birthday. That had only been the start of it.

He had seen Yoko later talking excitedly to several women he did not know. She looked so self-important that clearly she had the upper hand at whatever little game was going on. He supposed they might be more elegantly dressed than he normally saw women, but he wasn’t sure. He had accepted years ago that women were not to be seen without their makeup and finery.

His father was nowhere to be seen. No doubt holed up making plans for the rounds or perhaps in talks that he had no business knowing about. It was in his quest to find his brother that alerted him the worst was yet to come. Tadashi was  never  hard to find. He had four loyal men that could be found at the drop of a hat who always knew where he was. Even they were mysteriously absent from the day to day routine of the castle.

It was well after noon by the time he spotted one. “Baya, where have you been?!” He snapped, looking up at his brother’s oldest and most trusted man.

“Young Lord, I’m sorry, we’ve been seeing suitors all day.” Baya sighed, rubbing at his round face. For a cushioned man he was an excellent fighter and in surprisingly good shape. The best archer his brother could have. But none of that mattered. The words shot through his mind like lightning.

Suitors.

His mother was talking to the decorators, the party planners, and the coordinators of every aspect of the castle. The strange girls his sister had been lording over, and the disappearing of his father. Tadashi had been scarce, no doubt, because he and all of his men were being toted around to see these suitors.

“He’s getting married?” He choked out in confusion.

“If he picks a Lady young Lord. He’s been unimpressed so far. Doubtful any of them could match up…” Baya said carefully. He scowled up at him. How dare he even address their quiet relationship? But he was right, and a part of him was tickled in dark joy that none of those painted dolls would good enough.

As if anyone could match up to his brilliances. He could keep his brother amused and challenged every single day. There was no one more of a match for his brother than he! No one knew the ways to pleasure his mind and his body like he did! And he would never let anyone else find out.

“Where is he?” He finally asked, an odd itch to find his brother redoubling his efforts.

“I believe he was meeting a suitor in the gardens. He took Wasabi with him for lunch.” Baya looked away as though pondering something. Hiro didn’t care what was on the man’s mind. He knew where to go now so he darted off in that direction. He hated that his body felt the need to run. He had no reason to worry.

He ignored people calling after him, even his sister’s stern voice telling him to slow down. The palace was a blur to him as his mind caught up with his body. All this was planned. All things would be seen to for his suitors by his parents, they surely were the ones that had planned this. Tadashi  loved  him. He didn’t need anyone else let alone a woman. But he also knew they were Hamada sons. They were required to produce heirs. His brother was getting passed his time to have picked his own wife. His parents were stepping in.

But Tadashi wouldn’t have cared. He’d have done the bare minimum. Perhaps even picked likely candidates, but have pushed it off if he could. But he was in the garden. He had taken Wasabi to make things, to put on a show of his own accord. Tadashi was putting effort in and that  scared  him.

He saw the open pillars leading to the garden. Nearly slipping from his sudden turn, he stumbled for a moment getting his footing on the stone path. He knew where he could find Tadashi, where he  shouldn’t  find him. If there was any hope to keeping Tadashi to himself he wouldn’t find him there. He dashed between bushes and plants, nearly running into a tree branch as he turned onto the overgrown path. The part of the garden left under attended on purpose for discretion.

He frowned at the sight of the vine covered branches. It was a lovely tree, half choked to death with vines for secrecy, a quiet little retreat. But he could see the colorful pinks and white of a kimono there. Wasabi was seated in the grass no doubt preparing food for the party. As close as he was he could hear Tadashi’s laugh. It was rich, full, and painfully genuine.

Not waiting to be noticed he walked into the veil of vines looking at this suitor that had Tadashi’s attention. Hiro sucked in a breath. The woman was beautiful, unnaturally so as he took note of her fair skin and bright hair the color of the sun! He hated to admit with her posture and the expert way that she was presented that she was of good breeding. Fit for someone as handsome as his brother for no other reason than her face.

His brother was grinning from ear to ear as he turned to look at him. He hated how the sight of him whipped the smile off his face. As though he had been trying to keep this secret from him! How could he have truly hoped for such a thing? He was brilliant. Nothing could stay hidden from him long.

“Lady Aiko… meet my little brother, Hiro. This is Lady Aiko…” Tadashi said, not making any move to get up. Only point his fingers about in introduction. Lady Aiko smiled brightly at him, raising up a hand to wave at him.

“He won’t be faithful to you!” He snapped, unable to help himself. That wasn’t something he should have said, but he felt his heart hammering in his chest. When had it gotten so hot? Wasabi was even looking at him now, stunned horror on his face. He ignored his brother’s man, noticing how fake the smile frozen on Lady Aiko’s face was now. Those pretty lips that would be kissing brother’s lips! He had to stop it!

“I-uh.” She started, but Tadashi held up a hand to silence her.

“I was getting to that Hiro. If you will excuse us I’ve been talking to Lady Aiko about our possible marriage. That doesn’t concern you.” He saw the hard set of his brother’s jaw. He was mad at him! Why? He was just trying to protect what they had! 

“I think it does, my Lord.” Lady Aiko said softly. “He is your little brother… if all goes well I will be his sister by marriage. He should be included if he likes.”

“It’s not your place to say such things.” Tadashi stated, but Hiro could already see the way that Tadashi calmed, relaxed by her expert words as he turned to take one of her hands in his. “But you are right I suppose. Hiro can stay if he will be silent.”

Hiro nodded, fully determined to keep his mouth shut. He would analyze what was said. Pick apart this pretty little demon’s words and measure her worth to his brother. She would fall short and he would destroy her.

He took a seat next to his brother on the finely carved bench. Resisting the urge to take Tadashi’s hand he did his best to keep Lady Aiko in his sights. Tadashi droned on about what he expected of her. She was surprisingly agreeable to the terms his brother laid out. It was only when she looked at him that he saw it. Just the ghost of her admiration for his brother, the way her eyes were delighted and so very happy. Then she looked at him and they were filled with venom and hate.

It didn’t matter. She could hate him all she liked, but tonight he would be in his brother’s bed not her. He would be the one taking in his brother’s cock and making him praise the gods for such a fine lover. She could never compare to him. She would never fill the place he had. He may not be able to marry his brother, but he was as good as a wife to him.

“It’s settled then. Lady Aiko you are to be my wife.” Tadashi said with all the formality and excitement of a eulogy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten to the point where I just go. What do I feel like writing today, throw my hands up and scream ADVENTURE. 
> 
> Also weird note, I figure in that time women expected to be cheated on and either didn't do anything about it or figured out ways to off the competition. So that Tadashi is actually saying he's gonna be an unfaithful horndog is perhaps kind of him to be 'honest' in their marriage talks? Made sense in my head at least.


End file.
